Arifureta: Hero Party's Side
by Edgyfinger
Summary: An expansion fic of the original Arifueta Light novel. As Nagumo Hajime is trying to survive in the world of Tortus, The hero party is now have to prepare themselves for a war with the demon army. Exploring the world of Arifureta from the heroes POV with new character and location! ( Rated T for some dirty jokes and short Hajime x Yue smut.)
1. Introduction

Hello, my name is Edgyfinger. The Author of this Arifureta fanfiction.

This is my first time writing a fan-fic. So if my grammar is wrong or my writing skill is very bad, please forgive me. I won't be here for long.

Since I assumed you had already watch the anime or keep up with the latest chapter of manga, then you might already know about how Hajime reunited with his classmate and what happens after that.

But did you ever imagine what happened during the time Hajime had fallen from the bridge to his reunion? That is why I write this fanfiction, to explore Arifureta from the Hero's party POV and how the Holy Church operate in Tortus.

However, before we go into the story, I have to inform something to you first.

1\. This fanfiction will be based on the event of Arifureta LN. Because of how badly the anime adaptation of the LN was, I won't recommend those who only watch the anime to read this FF as it will spoil the event that is not shown on the anime and can cause confusion to you as the story goes on. This fanfiction will also contain a spoiler regarding a character's behaviour and some flashback scene from the LN's extra chapter. So unless you finished reading LN/WN or you think you can handle a spoiler, than continue onward.

2\. As some of us might already know, 1 year in Tortus = 1 year on Earth. This mean that 1 month in Tortus is the same as it is on Earth. But since we don't know which month is when Hajime's class have been summon and how many days Tortus have per month, I decide to take a writer liberty to make some month last 32-34 days for story sake. I hope you don't mind.

3\. Since the Holy Church is inspired from Christian and I'm a Buddhist. Some of the ritual perform by the pope/priests will be a mix of the ritual of both religion and might anger the Christian who read this FF. So allow me to apologize here as I do not want to insult your religion by any mean. Please forgive me for that.

4\. When this story have catch up with the event that was shown on the original LN; Shizuku talks with Kaori 5 days after Hajime's fall. I might choose to switch the POV character of the event or skip it entirely. However, this is up for the reader to decide.

That is all I have to say. If you think you are ready, you can go ahead and start reading. Good Luck.


	2. Chapter 1

"This is for a normal conversation."

"_This is for a past conversation and event."_

[This is what character are thinking.)

_(_**Recommended song or BGM.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A haunted night.**

(**Virtue's Last Reward - Confession )**

10 pm. Horaud Inn.

It's very late at night. Most of the citizen of Horaud have already sleep by now and the town is very quiet. Despite this being on the other world, but the vibes of the calm night is seem to be the same anywhere, Earth or not.

Such a scenery is what was shown from the balcony of the Horaud Inn room. Normally, a view like this would make the visitor relax and enjoy the blowing wind with a smile on their face.

"...hnngh...hnngh...hnngg.. "

However, tonight it produce an opposite effect.

Leaning on the wall on the balcony of this room is the infamous Hero's party Swordswoman: Yaegashi Shizuku.

While she may look calm and cool on the outside, what happened in the labyrinth had also traumatized her as much as everybody else.

After they escaped from the bridge and successfully escorted her classmate back to the labyrinth's entrance, she and the rest of the party have decided to call it a day and went back to their respective room. Ever since then, no one had ever came out of their room and talk to each other. While everyone, aside from "him", are assigned with a partner to each room. The students are so depress that they choose to sleep right then and there, no bath or whatsoever.

It was because of this that she decided to cry right now since no one would hear her cry. A cry of a woman whom everyone recognize as the strongest woman of the class.

"...hnngh...hnngh...hnngg... hnngh...hnngh..."

As she cry, she glance a look at another girl sleeping on the bed inside her room. She looks ragged and her cloth reeks the smell of dirt and sweat. However, her face

is very beautiful with pink lips that when smile, she would make every man blush and charm them with her pure happiness, but the tears coming out from her shutted eyes make her looks very gloomy and pitiful instead.

Shizuku's best friend, the priestess of the party and the school idol, Shirasaki Kaori is now sleeping quietly, but sadly, like this ever since the fall of the boy she loves by the hand of an idiotic classmate. Due to her outburst and to prevent her from falling down to her death to follow her crush, Captain Meld knocks her out and asked Shizuku to carry her back with them. Kaori's slumber last for 7 hours now and its very unlikely that she will wake up any time soon.

Looking back into the room further driven Shizuku to her despair. The room in front of her is so contrary to a funny and peaceful room she live with her best friend last night. She made a fun out of Kaori after she saw her going to Hajime's room with only a white negligee and some cloth to cover her. Thinking about it bring some smile back to her face. It was a very pleasant memory.

**(Song end.)**

_"So, How is your talk with Nagumo-kun huh, Kaori."_

_As Kaori enters the room, Shizuku see that Kaori's face is fill to the brim with happiness and wanted to know what happen between him and her._

_"It's...err...very nice, I think. This is my first time talking with him this long."_

_She fidget with her finger as she speaks._

_Shizuku is very surprised. She never thought she would see Kaori acting like a shy High-school girl character. Even more surprise when the one who make her look like this is the guy who is known for being very quiet and unsocialable. (in the eyes of everybody aside from the god-four.)_

_"Ohoho, You spend all those time talking with him **only?**"_

_"_

_Ah,yeah. Why do you ask me like that Shizuku-chan?"_

_"Who wouldn't? After all, you dress like that and go to the boy's room alone. In the dark, when everyone is sleeping, and you came back here on the cloud 9 and even fidgetting in front of me like this."_

_As mentioned before. Kaori only wear a white negligee to a boy's room. As she look at what she is wearing, Kaori's face become very red and start panicking._

_"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! It just that I'm being in a hurry to reach his room that forget to change my clothes. PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!"_

_Covering her breast, she tried to fight back against her best friend's arguement. Too bad, her friend is happen to be a very smart teaser._

_"Haha, But why would you being in a hurry? Isn't he is suppose to stay awake at this time, normally. There is no need to rush to his room. Isn't it? It's not like he will go back to sleep anytime soo- *grin* Wait a minute. Don't tell me you staged this!? You told Nagumo-kun beforehand that you will go to his room at this hour. And then you choose this dress to seduce him. And then you start to- "_

_"STOP RIGHT THERE, SHIZUKU-CHAN. I'm not a pervert!! I would not do something so explicit at night like this. Not when our classmate is here with us."_

_"So that mean **you will do it if nobody else is here**, right? You horny teenage girl?"_

_"No, I won't! But I did think that maybe I should push him down and the- **WAIT! **I won't do that. I'm not a perverted girl. I just want to talk with him. Can you stop making that face already!!"_

_With exaggerate expression, she cover her cheeks with her two hand and smile like a sweet girl and said the following:_

_"Oh you poor girl, If only we're not being summon here, maybe you might already have a child together already!! But don't worry **Nagumo Kaori-san**. I (boku) got you covered. I know some of the Yaegashi technique to raise a child properly. And even if you don't like it. I did bring some condom to prevent you from getting pregnant."_

_***crack*** Upon hearing that, Shirasaki Kaori: Snapped._

_"**SHUT UP, ALREADY!! **If you still insist on joking like that. I will told everyone that you spend 2/3 of your allowance last month on that teddy bear. And I'll share a picture of your room inside a dojo. And reveal to the world, your entire stuffed animal collection!"_

_"Hiiii..."_

_Her sacred text, or rather, secret has been use as a counter to her jokes. Shizuku knows how serious Kaori is about revealing her cute side. And so she choose to stand down._

_As an aside, the reason why Kaori is getting so angry is because everything Shizuku said, except for the condom part, is true._

_Yaegashi Dojo did have a technique to improve the muscle and decipline a child at the early age._

_"Alright, Kaori. I stopped. Please don't take it seriously, Okay? I'm just joking."_

_"Geez..."_

_Everything return back to normal now. But its seem Kaori still want to talk about something with Shizuku._

_"Shizuku-Chan. About that dream. I talk about it with Nagumo-kun and he said to think of it as just another dream."_

_The dream she is talking about is a nightmare, in which Hajime dissappear from her. The reason she woke up this late in the first place is because she fear something will happen to him and try to warn him._

_"I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to him. He's suffering enough from those boys ganging up against him._

_You even there when Daisuke and his friend attack him at the training ground yesterday."_

_While she may not hold any grudge against Hiyama's gang. Kaori is still angry about that incident enough to not add a honorific -kun to his name._

_"But now, I think I know what to do. He told me that he is very weak and might have a trouble exploring the dungeon . So he asked me to protect him."_

_"Wait... He asked a girl to protect him? That is some courageous action there."_

_"You think so? Anyway I promised him. I'll watch Nagumo-kun's back. Shizuku-chan?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you help me? Protecting Nagumo-kun down there with me?"_

_Shizuku was born with an eyes to see through people's emotion. Which is why she knows that Kaori is very serious about keeping this promise._

_Which is why Shizuku answer without any hesitation._

_"Yes. I'll help you, Kaori. If it will make you happy, then I'm willing to help."_

_"SHIZUKU-CHAN!" She jump to Shizuku and hug her. They're really a best friend._

_That night, Kaori decided that she'll do everything she can with her power to protect him. No matter what come at them. No matter how hard it would be. She'll keep her promise._

**[But in the end, she failed.]**

As her flashback ends, Shizuku stand up and start walking toward her sleeping best friend.

She puts her hand on Kaori's face and wiping her tears from her face. After that she use her 2 arms to put Kaori's body up and hug her.

"Kaori...hnngh...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

While it's not her fault that Hajime has fallen to his death. Shizuku still felt guilty for failing her part in their promise.

Throughout the excursion inside the dungeon, because of how weak the monster has been and seeing how well Hajime manage, she focus her priority toward getting stronger instead of watching out for him.

By calculating how strong the monster from the first 10 floors and how strong the knight is, she assumes that there is no imminent danger that could harm Hajime. This hold true even before that bastard activate that trap. While that one moment when the rockmount jump up toward Kaori's backline team, Kouki and the rest of her party still manage to dispatch all of the monster in that room without any problem. What Hiyama did was unexpected. But it's not an excuse to say that she is too weak to rescue him and get him out of there in the first place.

She failed. She failed without even trying. And now her beloved friend have to suffer as a consequence.

Tomorrow, they have to return to the Heiligh Kingdom and give a report about his death. Knowing how the nobles and a regular army officer treat him during a 2-week-training when they first arrive, it's not that hard to guess what reaction they will have toward an "incompitent's death".

She knows Kaori will have to endure a lots more than this in the future. All she could do at this moment is to hug her tight and sleep peacefully with her. Hoping to heal her up, even if just for a little bit.

* * *

**(Xenoblade Chronicle 1 - Riki's kindness)**

Just on the opposite side of Shizuku's room is another room where another Hero's party member resides. Currently, he is sitting on his chair and put his head on the table with his head covered by his hands.

His face is full of fraustration and guilt, he grip his palm tightly and he shout out:

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!" *thud* *thud* *thud*

"Why... Why I am so stupid. If only I retreat back earlier. If only I choose to help my friend to breakthrough those skeletons. Than he... maybe he'll..."

The boy, Amanogawa Kouki, the mighty hero of the humanity is now hitting his table to blow out his anger. However, because of his strength, his hand is pack with a punching power of a strongest MMA fighter and damaged a table.

He blame himself for refusing to retreat back to his classmate earlier and causing Hajime to use transmute to hold back a Behemoth for their sakes, killing him in the process. He believes that it was because of his failure to calculate a situation and failed to gives an order to withstand against a traum soldiers army that he allows the Behemoth to charge at them and damage the bridge. A move that would become a nail to Hajime's coffin. He is suppose to be the man that can save everyone, an incantation of justice that will swept away every evil being that resides in this world, no matter how strong they are. He is suppose to be a hero.

But in the end, fantasy and reality is a pararell, it can exist together but never come together. What happen today is the result of his uselessness and childish behaviour. A casualty in his party will be something that he will not forget forever.

"Kouki..."

Though, he has sleep a few hours ago, the sound of Kouki's fraustration have wake him up.

Sakagami Ryuutarou. The party's monk have heard everything Kouki is saying. Just like him, Ryuutarou also felt that he is responsible for Hajime's death. He is the one suggest to help Kouki holding back the Behemoth and prevented Kouki from making a right decision.

_"Eh, this isn't the first time we've had to put up with your dumb antic, Kouki. I'm with you all the way!"_

It was because he said that sentence that a crisis occur that they barely made it out alive. And they have to give a sacrifice to a god for that to happen. While he did think that Hajime is just a useless maggot who never put anything into whatever he did, it is still the truth that it was because of his selfless action that buy enough time for them to escape.

He did not have any energy left to stay awake any longer, he feel so guilty that he don't even know how to comfort Kouki. Though it may not be any difference, whether or not if he feel any guilt. He is just too stupid to say anything to improve somebody's mood. Heck, he might even make it worse.

For better or worse, Ryuutarou choose to say nothing and return to his dream world.

* * *

"...Ah, that's enough, i think. Captain."

"Thanks, Alan. I appreciated your help."

This whole time, since the students have return to the inn. Captain Meld Loggins and his subordinate are busy writing down a report of what happen at the labyrinth. Speak to the king, or emperor, is eqivilant to speak with the god's apostle themselves. Thus, everything they report must have an absolute evident or proof to back them up so that the higher-up can decide what to do with the report properly.

"No problem, sir. But now, I'm worried what will happen tomorrow. I know those adventurer and the receptionists who heard of our report might already spread the word to a local citizen. I hope everything will turn out well."

Apparently, during Captain Meld report of hero's party casualty, some receptionist woman have made a loud "WHAT!" and it was heard by every adventurer and some merchant who happen to be around at the time. Thanks to that accident, the news of Hajime's death have been leaked and the plan to keep this news a secret have been foiled before it even start.

"Well, we did not plan to hide about it for very long anyway. If something happens, we'll deal with it like we always do."

"Captain, I don't want to be rude, but... That guy is well-known among the populace as the weakest and the most useless member of the party. Did we have to be prepare for "something" to happen, sir? If anything, while the details are different from what they thought, the people might expected something to happens or even **want it** to happen."

" *sigh* I get what you mean, but still he is our soldier. A comrade in arms in the fight against the demon army. Sure, he is the weakest. But isn't it because of him that we're still alive to have this conversation? I hope you won't speak ill of him, again. Let those people say what they want. It's doesn't mean anything."

[At least, that is what i can do to honor your sacrifice. Hajime.]

Preventing people from speaking ill of his effort is really all he could do to give his respect to Hajime. Back wben Hajime told him his plan to hold back the Behemoth, he promise Hajime that he will protect him until he made it to his side of the bridge. But in the end, it turns out to be just a honey word.

"All of our necessary report is finished. Is there anything else I have to do, Alan?"

"No more, sir. We've already lend a carriage that will pick us up from More Nos trading company. All of the magic gem we gather from the excursion have been packed. We've checked every room and confirmed that everyone is in their assigned room. And the fallen student's memoir have been picked up, sir."

Unlike in our world, the military in Tortus will pick up a "memoir" of the fallen soldier back to their family instead of the dog tag.

Memoir is a word used to call every item that the fallen soldier possess during the time of his death. It can be anything from a book, clothes, pen, or even a paper he used to write something down.

"That's all, then. *sighhh* Tomorrow is gonna be hell. It will be even worse when I have to go back to report to him."

"Him?"

"Yes, General Darnis. My superior."

Both of them than continue to talk for a bit and than they part way back to their respective room.

**(song end)**


	3. Chapter 2

"This is for a normal conversation."

"_This is for __a past conversation or an event."_

**[This is ****what character are thinking.]**

**(Recommended song or BGM.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A burden.**

6:30 AM - In front of the Horaud Inn.

The sun have finally rises. The heroes of Tortus have begin to wake up from their sleep. Though, everyone try to act like normal by greeting at each other with a smile. It is clear from their face that are not fully recovered from the shock.

Captain Meld and the knights did not know what to do. Since they're a veteran of a countless battle and a graduate from a Heiligh's Sword Academy, a military school for the squire (cadet) of the kingdom. They never learn how to handle a kids who is suffering from seeing death like this before. For them, death and losses is part of their daily life. Someday a person is killed by a monster, some even die by bandits or even a simple misuse of a spell.

With everyone sit down on their designated chair at the Inn's restaurant on the 1st floor. They look at each other as they are waiting for their breakfast and then, all of their eyes have been drawn to certain chair at the end of the table: Hajime's chair. Seeing an empty seat like that make their heart sinks further. 10 minutes later. A breakfast, consist of a steak-like meat and a fried egg, have arrived and they begin to eat it. As everyone finish their meal, Captain Meld have made an announcement to the students.

"Everyone. Because of what happens to this expedition. The trainimg campaign at the Great Orcus Labyrinth has been canceled and we've receive an order from His Majesty to return to the kingdom today.

The students sigh in relieve as they don't have to go back to the dungeon anymore.

Shizuku is even happier than the other as now she can spend her time to look after Kaori.

"For now, I'll give you time to pack your stuff and prepare to leave this town. I hope to see everyone at the town gate by 7:00 AM, don't forget to look at the time, dismiss."

Once the Captain finish, everyone start to climb the staircase to their room and prepare to check-out from this inn.

Hiyama Daisuke is also about to get up to his chair, when someone suddenly touch his shoulder. Hiyama's face turn pale as he identify the person im fromt of him. It was the person who blackmail him about his crime.

"...I hope you don't forget about our promise..." is what they said and then, they run off toward the rest of the class.

Hiyama bite his lip. He curse himself for being so careless and get found out while he is rambling about his success.

**[Don't worry, it'll be fine. That person promise to bring Kaori to me.]**

He then get up and follow after his classmate.

* * *

Shizuku opens her door into her room. She start collecting her dress and her equipment and put them into her bag. She then look at her bed and stare at her best friend sleeping on it. Since she wake up. No matter how hard she try to wake Kaori up, she refuse to open her eyelid. Not for an inch. Right now, they have to leave the town as quickly as possible and she don't want to left her friend here. Shizuku then undress her and change into her student uniform and put Kaori's body on her back and lock her room.

"I hope you don't mind me carry you like this. You leave me no choice."

She then walk off to join her friend at the town gate.

* * *

7:00 AM - Town gate.

A short walk later and Shizuku have finally catch up with her friend. Suddenly, a man voice call out to them.

"Shizuku! Over here!"

It was Kouki voice. He wave his hand and ask her to come to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you you thick-head idiot."

"Is she okay? Kaori, I mean."

Shizuku look at Kaori's body. A sad eyes is shown on her face.

"She did not wake up no matter how many time I try. It seems Captain Meld's chop is too powerful for her."

"Then, we better bring her back to a hospital. That way, she can be heal and rest properly."

"Yeah. She is our priestess and our friend. I wouldn't want to see her like this for very long."

Ryoutarou decide to join a conversation and add the comment at the end to show his worry for his friend.

"Ryoutarou... Fine then. Kouki. Can you help me carry Kaori's item?"

She stretch her arm and give a bag full of Kaori's possession to Kouki. He receive it with his hand and put it on his left shoulder.

"That should do it. I'll carry them for you. Take care of her, Shizuku. At least, I want to make sure everyone else make it back to the castle."

"Kouki..."

Watching his classmate die in front of his own eyes make him very depressed like everybody. He failed in his responsibility to bring all of his subordinate back and it was all because of his fault to not support the retreat earlier.

At the very least, to compensate for his failure, he want to make sure that those who survived will be able to return to the castle without any more trouble.

Shizuku know this. The look in his eyes made it clear what he was thinking about. However, now is not the time to talk about it. She would rather be able to return to the capital first than talk to everyone about it.

Few minutes later. The carriage have arrived.

The students then quickly aboard the caravan and urge the horseman to bring them back as fast as possible.

Unfortunately. Because of how long it took for the caravan to arrive, they failed to get away from the town before the residence of Horaud wake up. Those who spotted them gather themselves around the caravan. Some gossips could be heard while they try to get into the carriage. Most of them are nothing but a scorn or even insults to them like "why did they not return to the dungeon? Are they chicken out?" or "Did they try to escape their training?"

But one of the most painful word that enters the students ears is the topic of Hajime's death. One of the citizen brought up the topic he heard from the labyrinth's entrance about how a member of the Hero's party have died during the excursion. At first most of them shocked at how one of the strongest human in Tortus being summoned from another world had died. But when they know the name of the deceased, they begun sprouting crap like " Oh, thank god. He finally died." and "Really! Oh heavens! Finally that piece of shit have been deleted from our glorious savior." and "Haha, Now our hero-sama don't have to waste his time protecting that shitty being. This must be the blessing from our lord!"

Shizuku grit her teeth. She cannot believe what she heard from the people. **[What the fuck are they saying! How did they acting like him dying is the greatest thing ever happen to them. That's one of my friend you're insulting!****]**She cannot bring herself to yell back at them and decide to just sit quietly inside the carriage. She turn her eyes toward her best friend sleeping on her shoulder. The boy she loved and the savior of her class are being made fun in front of her.

She then bring Kaori's head closer to her, hoping it would relieve some of her pain.

Captain Meld and one of his subordinate, Alan is not very happy about what happen.

Alan, especially. He told his commander last night that something like this will happen since most of the people of Tortus dislike Hajime. He then exchange glances with his captain. He hope that things would not get any worse than it already is.

Too bad, though. This is just the beginning of what to come.

* * *

**(Danganronpa 1 - Beautiful Day)**

9:10 AM - Heiligh Capital.

The majestic gate opens. Showing the road full of people and soldier doing their regular who walk on this road are wearing an expensive-looking dress. No matter where you go, you can always see a smile on the citizen's face.

Such is a life inside the capital of Heiligh. Due to the city having a very close ties with the Holy Church, the capital promote full freedom of trade and expression for the residence who live here.

At the end of the main road is the entrance toward the palace. It was blocked by a checkpoint and a 4-meter tall wall with a magic barrier at the top.

As the caravan draw closer to the guard post, they have been asked to stop and identify thenselves.

With the procedure complete. The carriage then continue past the courtyard and park itself in front of the main building.

The students then being greeted by the butlers and maids who are waiting for them. They told the heroes that the king and his family ask for the audience.

Everyone have been ask to prepare themselves at the guest room while Shizuku told one of the maid to bring Kaori to the infirmary.

When they enter the throne room, the nobles and the civil servant are waiting for them on the left and the right side of the red carpet. On the end of the carpet, King Eliheid and Queen Luluaria along with her son and daughter, Lundel and Liliana, are sitting down on the throne with Ishtar standing next to them.

Captain Meld and the knights bow down to the Royalties and the king spoken:

"My knights and the lord's apostle. I am glad that all of you have managed to return to our kingdom."

Captain Meld response:

"Your Majesty. I'm pleased to know that you are worry about our well-being. Fear not, my lord. For we have returned."

While it was a standard to have the king and his soldier greeting each other like this. The way they speaking toward each have urked a lots of the students.

However, that was all. From now on is the time for the real deal.

"Captain. How is the training at the Great Orcus Labyrinth? Did their strength and their magic power increase during the excursion?"

"Ishtar-sama. The strength of the hero's party have been rapidly increase during the entire campaign. They are now as strong as the black-rank adventurer, sir."

The entire throne room then became loud from the nobles whispering at each other.

"AHEM...". King Eliheid silence them before asking them to continue.

"Really, captain. Then I assume that everybody have their stats increase as well as their experience. Yuusha-sama, you really are the noble hero summoned from the another world. Captain, you have my compliment. Your training method are very excellent indeed."

"I...appreciate your word, Your majesty."

Captain Meld is nervous. The positive mood inside this room make him hesitate to report about Hajime's death. Worse, what happen before they leave Horaud has guarantee that what kind of reaction everyone in this room will have when he told them about it.

Eliheid continue:

"I'm really glad with your progress. With such a strength. I doubt that there would be any demon who can defeat you. The day toward the victory of the humanity are very close."

"The lord, Ehit-sama are really on our side.

Soon enough, those misguided demon will be eradicate from this continent and we will finally archieve a total peace under our lord's blessing."

Ishtar put his hands toward the sky and pray to the lord. His eyes is shining. As if he witness the god himself.

**[What a lunatic...]** The students thought.

Captain Meld is very glad that everything is fine until now. But it is time to finally tell them the truth.

However, the young prince of the kingdom suddenly shout loudly toward the audience.

**(song end.)**

"Wait...where is Kaori? Where is she? I thought everyone return back safely. Where is my beloved priestess!?"

"LUNDEL! We're in the middle of the audience. You must keep your manner all the time. Did you forget what we learn in our class?"

"But nee-san. I can't find her. She is not among the group of the hero either. She dissapear. What is happening to her?"

Liliana try to calm her brother down, but even she is curious about Kaori's whereabout.

Upon the mention of her dissapearance, the nobles and civil servant begin to notice that there are some people missing from the party.

Queen Luluaria is worried about the missing member of the hero's party and ask Captain Meld:

"Where is she? I thought that every member of the party have improved their stats and come back to us safely."

Shizuku step forward and give the report about her friend.

"Your majesty. My friend Kaori is now sleeping at the infirmary. She have been unconcious for 2 days now and we need her to rest properly."

"Unconcious? Is she alright?"

Shizuku grit her teeth again. She don't want to told them about how she become unconcious and how depressed she was.

"She should be waken up soon, milady. She is not physically harm and should be heal soon."

"How could this happen? I thought the monster on the 20th floor is suppose to be very weak for you guys."

**[It's time.] **Captain Meld raise his right hand and told them the truth.

"I knock her out my self. Your majesty. It was all I can do to pervent further loss from our party."

"Loss? What do you mean? Did somebody die during this excursion?"

**[ Here goes nothing.] **

"Yes, milady. We lost a member of our party to the Behemoth."

"**WHAT!?**"

**(Dai Gyukuten Saiban - Reasoning battle ~ beginning) **An uproar occur. Everyone start screaming and confusion spread throughout the room. _What is this? Impossible. The hero can dies?_

Even the king and the pope have their jaw dropped. The invincible and undefeatable hero was killed from the monster in the labyrinth. Worse, the name of the monster that supposedly kill the member of the party is the same name as the monster that is known as the strongest creature that lives in the labyrinth. And it was supposed to be...

"...a 65th floor guardian! How did you guy get into a fight against that thing!? Isn't your training ends at the 20th floor? What is going on here?"

Captain Meld speaks up. He start telling everyone how they've accidentally activated the newly discovered trap at the 20th floor. How the trap operates and how they got stuck in the middle of the bridge on the 65th floor.

When the king heard about the new trap being found on the 20th floor. He quickly urge the captain to give him a precise detail about it, and ask his servant to note it down on a paper.

The tales continue as he told the audiences about the deathmatch between the hero party and the Behemoth and how lucky they're to return to the surface safely.

"...Fortunately, we've manage to return with only minor injuries and some equipment damage. Those weapon have already being send to our blacksmith for repair."

Eliheid and Ishtar nod their head, accepting the story calmly as they look at the Hero's party behind Meld.

Eliheid asks back:

"So, what is the name of the deceased hero? What jobs did he possessd and how he died?"

The entire room is focusing on the Captain now. For better or worse, they still need to know the identity of the fallen hero so that they can calculate the strength of the current party as well as what strategy the army should use to coorporate with the remaining member.

"He is Nagumo Hajime. The Synergist of the party, sir."

**(song end)**

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Silence..._ It's keep going on for around 20 seconds.

What happen after those second is one of the worst insult and humilation ever being given to the dead.

Despite his sacrifice, despite his courage in the face of the danger not even the great hero Kouki can fought against.

This is... his last reward. The Virtue's Last Reward. A reward to the great deed he did to the people of Heiligh.

"**HAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAH!**" "SO IT WAS HIM! Thank god it was that piece of shit that died"

"I can't believe that I was so worried about him all this time. YEAH, finally he is gone"

"That useless bastard is finally perish from the party! Shizuku-sama now don't have to worry about that pest any longer."

"Unbelievable, and here I thought I have to see his disgusting face for the rest of the war. So long, fucking trash."

"Hey, Sir Harold! Would you join me for the celebration dinner at that restaurant tonight? This is the great news for us after all"

"Ah... Now that rubbish had been weeded out of the party. I can finally getting closer with Kaori-dono without that thing interfering."

"Onee-sama! I'm really glad for you. That pest can no longer do you any harm!"

"Fought along side that crap almost make me puke. You should see when I have to help him back in the dungeon. Pftt..Pathetic."

"Well, that's relieve. I'm still wondering why Ehit-sama summoned him along with these great heroes."

_Trash... Shit... Idiot..._ The insults are many and there are more to come. Everyone in the Hero's party gritted their teeth and hung their head down, their expression is unreadable but it is not a positive thing, thats for sure.  
Captain Meld, on the other hand, is very furious at those nobles who badmouth him behind his back. **[What did those fools knows about him to treat his death like a joke like this.]** is what he thought. But no matter how many times he try to scream loudly to shut them up, no word is coming out. Furthermore, some of his knight also join the insulting contest. Despite knowing that it was because of him that they made it out alive, they still choose to disrespect his effort.  
Worse, even the king and the pope seems to be very satisfy with the outcome. The fact that only the weakest member of the party died means that the overall fighting capabilities of the party is not decrease and the rest of them can still put up a strong resistance against the demon army without any problem.  
Thus, Eliheid conclude that his death is not something to be worry about. And move on to discuss about the future training of the party.  
Thankfully, Ishtar seems to be respectful about him. But when he said that his death is just "Ehit-sama fixing his mistake" and the likes, the students shut their ears to all the word coming out of him after that and his topic is forgotten.  
Throughout the conversation, Liliana and Luluaria keep their eyes on the students. Liliana, especially. She is worried about her friend but because the king and queen is sitting besides her, she cannot do anything about those nobles.

The audience is ended. Shizuku decides to return back to the infirmary. She want to visits her best friend, Kaori.  
Upon looking at her face, she pull Kaori up and hug her tightly.

"Oh, Kaori. I don't know how I'm gonna tell you about this." Her friend's crush is being made into a joke. Shizuku is very afraid of how Kaori would feel when she wakes up and discover about what happen today. All she could do is hoping that Kaori will not do anything reckless when that happens.

But again, she can only hope. That things will turns out fine.

* * *

Hi guys. Its me, Edgyfinger. How do you like it? For my first time writing this I think its look very good, aside from some grammar error, that is.

Anyway, I only come here to tell you that I will temporary stop writing this for a while.

School is shit and I also want to re-read Arifureta Vol.1-4 for timeline check. Not to mention many things I need to finish before continue this series. I hope you understand.

I'm not saying that I cancel this fan-fic. I just want to take a break and find some inspiration for what happen next. See you again, bye.


	4. Chapter 3A

Alright, I'm back. After dealing with tons of homework and some internal conflict.

I finally have some free time to continue my work.

Unlike previous chapters, this chapter will cover several days after the reveal of Hajime's death.

I still have so many thing I need to introduce before we get to the core of the story.

So I need to get it done as soon as possible.

This will be the longest chapter up to date.

Prepare your popcorn and let's get started.

* * *

"This is for normal conversation"

_"This is for a past conversation or an event."_

**[This is what character are thinking.]**

**(Recommended song or BGM.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Distrust.**

"Huh...Huhh...huh...huh..huh"

"There he is! That bastard is over there. Hunt him down!"

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Sound of footsteps echoes throughout the Heiligh Palace.

Light of torches can be seen following one entity. Curses could be heard from the soldiers. Insulting the escapee with scorn and malice.

"You murderer! You dare enough to kill one of your comrade. He sacrifice himself for you to live and this is how you thank him!"

"Hiii..."

The entity trips and got entangle by some vine on the ground.

They panic. The sound is getting closer and closer...and closer.

"SHIT! SHIT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN. HOW DID THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT MY SCHEME!"

They manage to break free from the vine and start running again.

More and more light approaching them.

The sound of horse running and foot soldiers attempting to encircle them become even more clearer.

"I have to make it. If I can get out of this damn country, I could make contact with the demon.

**I CANNOT BE STOP!**

Sooner or later, she will be mine!"

The entity continue running toward the exit of the palace.

It was very close. Just a few step ahead and they will be able to escape from the palace and fade away through the nearby river.

However...

"What the... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? ARE YOU SHITTING ME!"

"You really think you can betrayed your party and get away without suffering the consequence!

You underestimate our army too much, boy.

You are surrounded and your crime is punishable by death!"

"Your evil deed ends here. There is no point to escape now...HIYAMA DAISUKE!"

That's right. The identity of the escapee is non other than a hero's party member: Hiyama Daisuke.

Despite his best effort to hide all of the evidence of his murder.

Captain Meld and his corps manage to pinpoint Hajime's murderer and launch an operation to arrest him.

Currently, he is surrounded by at least 5,000 men from Captain Meld's Knight Corps and he had no way to escape.

As Hiyama panicking and desperately looking for an escape route.

Eventually, the captain himself arrives at the scene and point at him.

"Hiyama. You're finished! You cannot get away from my entire army.

At first if you surrender willingly, I would have try to reduce your sentence to several month so you can reflect on yourself.

But now...You're branded as a traitor! Your crime of treason can only be punish by death. There is nothing you can do now."

Hiyama look around him. All he can see is a soldier pointing his sword at him with archers and mages ready their arrow and spell to kill him.

There is no other choice for him. While he may be weaker than Kouki, he is still a God's disciple. He have stats far greater than these soldier, except for Captain Meld, he could breakthough them by himself.

But before he begin to charge through...

"...By the name of the dragon lord. May thou grant these weakling with heat of the thousand sun. Fire Wall!"

...the wall of fire surround him. The heat was immense, sweat keep flowing down from his forehead.

When try to find the caster, he was shocked.

The one who cast the "Fire Wall" spell on him is none other than a certain Barrier Master: Taniguchi Suzu.

She cast one the intermediate-level fire barrier spell, Fire Wall.

It summon a ring of fire surrounding a caster and burn everything that try to harm them.

However, Fire Wall can also be cast onto another individual and give them a temporary protection.

But because the caster can control the heat of the fire by regulate the amount of mana into the spell, they also use this spell as a fire cage to prevent the enemy from escaping its heat.

While most of the barrier spell are made up of light element. A barrier spell made up of the other element do exist, albeit fundamentally weaker.

Hiyama shocked. Suzu's presence here can only mean one thing. One thing that he do not want to face, one thing that don't want to see and experience.

Soon, his nightmare materialize in front of him. Their eyes are full of hatred and anger. One pair of eyes in particular is looking at him with disgust.

His classmate, the heroes party.

And along with them is the girl he admire and his personal lust object.

Shirasaki Kaori.

She is pissed. Her eyes made it clear that after what he did to her loved one, there will be no mercy.

Among the group, one boy steps forward and shout at him. He is Kouki.

"HIYAMA! You son of a bitch. You dare enough to kill a classmate right in front of me! You will die in agony for what you did!"

"Hiii! K-K-K-Kouki... I-I don't r-really want to do that. It's was his fault for keep flirting with Kaori! All I did is eliminate that pest that keep leeching her."

He then look toward the male students behind Kouki.

"...You guys agree with me, right? You're also jealous of him when Kaori talks to him. You understand my feeling! You guys even help me "punish" that piece of shit. You'll help me right!?"

At this point, Hiyama is cornered. Everyone glare at him as if he is a trash himself and keep pointing their weapon at him.

It was then that the girl in question speaks...

"Hiyama. Tell me. Just who do you call **a pest?** And what is this about him leeching off me? Isn't it was me who always start a conversation first?

Hey, Hiyama-san~ Are you saying that all this time, you bullied Hajime-kun because you want to eliminate a pest, right?"

"Th...Th-That's right! Your personality and your beauty did not deserve to be tainted someone disgusting and lazy like that loser! If anyone deserve to be your boyfriend. That's guy is ME!

Me, who saved you from that parasite that will destroy your life. Me who knows better than anyone about your beauty and your kindness and where its suppose to be!

That's why... THAT'S WHY HE MUST DIE!

THAT'S WHY ME, **THE GOD'S CHOSEN** MUST EXTERMINATE THAT VIRUS NAGUMO!"

What he said didn't make any sense. That entire sentence is nothing but his self-justification of his crime.

Obviously, he killed Hajime purely because he was in the way and, for someone believe in himself to be higher than other, lower than him.

Unfortunately, all it did is just exposing Hiyama's true color even more. Kaori will not let this bastard who destroyed her beautiful lover's dream roams free.

He will die tonight. Die. No mercy to be given.

"So, you say that you're better than him. Yet, I don't see anything in you that are _better_ than him.

I guess that's enough. Hajime-kun was gone, forever.

**But at least I can make you suffer in Hell!**

Everyone! Chant the spell!"

Obeying Kaori's order, the knights, mages, and all member of the hero's party put their hand toward Hiyama. Then, they start chanting in unison.

"O lord of the king crimson. With fire hotter than a million suns and with heat that scorch the realm. Burn thine enemy with malicious blaze and leave the scar to remind the fool of the eternal flame..."

"Wait... That chant! Are you kidding me. After we fought together on that bridge, you want to burn me to death with that spell!

Shinji, Kondou, Reiji. You'll help me right!? You will, right!? YOU WILL FUCKING SAVE ME! You're my friend. Of course, you'll..."

"Shut that pitiful mouth. Your time is up.

Goodbye, Hiyama-san~

Hajime-kun...You can rest in peace now."

"Stop! Don't do this!"

With that little chat ended. Kaori start channeling her mana toward the mega-size fireball above Hiyama.

Her expression is calm and after briefly glance at the soon-to-be-dead boy.

Everyone launch the spell.

**"ROYAL FLARE!"**

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"NOOOOOOOOOO...A-Ahhhhh"

_*Thud*_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... "

"Ouch...ouch..."

Feeling dizzy from the impact, Hiyama slowly standing up from the ground.

It turns out that everything he see was a nightmare.

Hiyama cover his head with his hand and starts looking around. He is in his room below his bed.

The nightmare had stimulate his brain too much that he fell from his bed.

It was to be expected. Yesterday, he and his classmate have seen how the noble treated Hajime's death.

They realize that this is what will happen if they fail in their quest and a critic they'll receive will be as terrible.

Just like many other. Hiyama had decided to go to sleep earlier and locked himself up in his room. Being mentally drained as he is, he did not have any desire to do anything at the end of the day.

As he is the one responsible for Hajime's death, Hiyama feared.

Feared for what will happen to him if they know.

What if his friends know?

What if Kaori know?

Putting those thought out, he gets up and decides to get a breakfast.

Whatever happens. He still stuck in this world and until the human's victory is secured, the suspicion will remain.

"...Don't worry, it will be fine." is all he can say before he open his room door to rendezvous with his friends.

* * *

07:10 AM - Feasting hall.

Shizuku, Kouki and Ryoutarou had already sat down on own respective table. They are waiting for the other students to arrive so that they can have their meal.

But even after 5 minutes had past. No one aside from the three had come out to join them.

The first one to break the silence is Kouki, who become impatient because of his hunger.

"Damn it. Where is everyone else? I need to eat this breakfast to keep up with my training."

"Calm down, Kouki. I'm also hungry but giving them sometime. You see how they are after the labyrinth."

"Yeah, Kouki. Give them a break. We can't just force them out of their own room, can we?"

Shizuku and Ryoutarou try to calm Kouki down. Lately, Kouki is so focus on becoming stronger that he often forget the situation around him.

After a moment of silence. The trio hear someone running toward them from the hallway.

"Ah, they finally come. I wonder why they had to run, though."

"Yeah. It's not like a food will run out soon anyway."

"KOUKI, YAEGASHI-SAN, RYOUTAROU. WE NEED YOUR HELP! THE STUDENTS ARE RIOTING!"

Somehow the sound stops. But the trio don't see anyone coming.

"Huh, that's strange? I thought was coming and they'll enter the feasthall but I don't see anyone."

"I also think it was a sound of someone running."

"Did you guys mistake it for something else? Even I don't think I see anyone aside from us."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I JUST SAID THAT A FIGHT BROKE OUT. WE NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!"

"Huh, I think I heard someone said something? Can you hear it too?"

"I heard it too. It said something about a riot? I'm not sure.

"Well, maybe it might be because we're hungry. Maybe we sh..."

"**CAN YOU FUCKERS HEAR ME?! WE NEED YOUR HELP! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT OUR FRIEND?**"

It was then that the trio notice a man wearing a black coat with a hood cover his head. He kick a nearby chair and shouting at them to gain their attention. He is the invisible man and an assassin of the party: Kousuke Endou.

"WHOA! Endou? Sorry I didn't saw you there. It's just that you are..."

"Can you shut up for a second. I fight broke out and now Jugo are trying to stop it but we can't hold on anymore. We need you three to help us stop the fight now or there will be casualty."

Kouki and his friend's eyes become wide open when they heard that there is a riot among the student. Kouki quickly stands up,resolve to fix the problem he unsheath his holy sword. Shizuku do the same while Ryoutarou put his gauntlet on.

Kouki then tell Endou.

"We hear you now. Sorry for not noticing you earlier. You don't have to be that harsh, Okay? Shizuku, Ryoutarou. I need you guys to help me. Can you come with me."

Looking back toward Kouki's eye. They respond.

"Come on, Kouki. We do this for so many time now that you should know my answer."

"Exactly, Kouki. Now let's hurry up to stop them. Lead the way!"

With that said, Kouki ask Endou to lead them toward the place where the riot is. Endou then quickly lead them to their dormitory building.

As they get closer, the sound of a fight becomes louder and clearer.

Endou continue leading to the 2nd floor of the building.

**(Mafia 1 soundtrack - Fighting theme 1)**

When they arrive. Kouki realize that a situation is worse than they thought.

Upon reaching the floor, a chair fly toward Kouki's face. Hit him directly at his nose. Thankfully, because of his high stats, he suffer no injury.

When he look at the hallway, he see a group of around 10 to 12 students are trying to punch each other.

One students had been push toward a door and then being smash by a wooden bat. Another girl are trying to hit an armoured guy with her magical wand.

Some are even group up against each other. 2 groups of 2 and 4 students are fighting each other at the middle of the hallway.

A pair of lovers are trying to hide themselves behind the wall using a small table as cover.

It was chaotic. The entire floor are full of blood, broken glass, and many more unrecognizable things on the ground.

One of the student notice finally notice Kouki's group. He wear a huge armor and stands at around 190 cm tall. Move himself close enough to Kouki's group, he calls them.

"KOUKI! Finally, about damn time. Help me! I can't control the crowd any longer and many of the students are knock out already."

The guy, Nagayama Jugo, a Judo club member of the class, walks toward Kouki's group. He felt relieve that the help have finally arrive.

Shizuku then ask Jugo about the situation.

"Jugo. What's going on? How did this entire thing happens."

"It was my fault. I tried too hard to bring them back to the training."

Kouki than ask...

"What's happen Jugo? I can't see thing could had turn out like this.

"Well you see..."

It was an accident. At first, Jugo and Endou are suppose to wait for one of his friend to wake up and ask him to join the breakfast with them.

But no matter how many times he call him. The guy keep ignoring them and lazily response to them with 'I'll go later' or 'I don't need food. Leave me alone'.

With how insincere his respond was, Jugo becomes angry and force the door open to drag him out.

Its seem exaggerate. But this guy was one of those students who locked themselves up after the incident and had never come out for once.

Because of how rude Jugo act toward him and his roommate, he and the guy have a big shouting match against each other.

As time goes on. Jugo starts insulting his friend with word like 'a coward' 'a limpdick' amd a 'loser' as to emphasize how spineless he has become.

Unfortunately, because of the loud sound that occur after he knock down the door, many students have come of the room to see what happen.

That's when a fuel is add into the fire. Those students become offended by the word 'loser' and 'coward' and starts joining the shouting match and soon, everyone just start pointing middle finger toward each other.

Endou had tried his best to stall the situation. But with how inconspicuous he is, he can't even stop a single one of them from participating a contest.

From words, it turn into middle finger and finally, violence. Being angry at being call a coward by the other. Everyone pick up their weapon and the fight starts in earnest.

Luckily, everyone is still conscious enough to not use a spell to totally annihilating their foes. After all, they're just fraustated for being weak and they didn't fight to kill each other. Just fraustrated.

After Jugo regain his sense back. He tried his best to stop the fight with his power as a Heavy Knight. But it was all in vain. No one listen to him.

Seeing how things start getting worse, he told Endou to search for either Kouki or Shizuku to calm them down as those two are the most influential person in the class.

"...Fortunately, I had manage to prevent the damage from spreading toward the other floors. But right now everyone are so focus on fighting that they don't care about anything else. Kouki, please. Stop them from hurting themselves. You're the person they'll listen to."

Kouki stiffened. He didn't that he was this important to the class.

He nod his head. And start chanting a magic to stun the students.

"All of you. When I chant the name of the spell, close your eyes completely. I'll use my light spell to temporary blind them."

"Got it."

"Do it, Kouki."

"Endou! Come on. Get behind me or you'll get it."

"I'm here already Jugo. *sigh* I'm tire of this life."

"Alright, here I go. 'Shining star. Blind my foe with a holy light- Flashbang!"

**(Song end.)**

A very bright light flood the room. Kouki use one of the basic light spell, "Flashbang", to blind his classmate.

All students who fought against each other stunned as a light as bright as the sun flash before them.

Taking as adventage, Shizuku and Jugo charge at the classmates lies on the floor nursing their eyes. With Ryoutarou, Kouki and Endou follow behind them.

Around 40 second later. All students have been disarmed.

With their blindness subsided. Everyone looking back at the direction of the light to see Kouki standing there.

"Everyone! Stop fighting! I don't know what enrage you guy to fight like this, but I won't allow my classmate to fight each other on my watch!"

Kouki then flash his lady-killer smile to his classmate.

The presence of Kouki's group did decrease a tension a bit, but for some people, seeing Kouki interrupt their fight and told them to stop fighting make them angrier.

"What do you mean you don't know why we fight! Don't you see what happen back there? He's dead. DEAD! How the fucks are we gonna calm down after seeing that."

"That Jugo bastard insults us! He said that we are spineless and that we are useless. Isn't that too much?"

Kouki respond.

"Guys, I know that what happen down there scared us. Even I was shocked to see Nagumo die like that. But I believe we must move on! We're the strongest human on this Earth! If were to return home safely. We must keep fighting and fighting again until we are strong enough to defeat demon. Even I'm still here. I won't let anyone die. As it is my job as a hero to save you guys."

"And what kind of right do you have to stop us. You are a fucking hero! You're far stronger than the rest of us. Of course you can say shit like that when you have the entire knight corp and the king to cover you."

"You have the highest status out of all of us. You can easily beat those demon down alone by yourself. But what about us? HUH!?"

While he knows that the students are still angry that he intervene, he never thought they would be angry at him this much. Kouki than let his breath out, inhale and try again to convince them.

"But we have the strength of a hundred human on our hands! You don't have to doubt yourself like this. This time we will become stronger and then we will fight together again to overcome that damn Behemoth and finish our training. You guys are all hero, no just me. I understand how you feel. Still, we must unite ourselves and keep moving together. Don't you agree with me."

"How are we gonna be able to agree with you. WE CAN DIE HERE! Can't you understand why we lock ourselves up in our room? We don't want to die. Why do you still assume that we will coming back to fight with you?

Kouki tried his best to calm his classmate down. But his words keep sting them and even with his respected intelligence, he still did not notice that the reason why they're so angry at him is because the situation between him and them are difference.

From Kouki point of view. He thinks that the shock from seeing someone die had made the rest of the class hesitate to continue their quest and by if he simply persuade them to come back to the training, they would obediently return to fight with him.

After all, he is the hero. Everyone who heed his word would understand him and follow his advise without question as whatever the hero says is always right...or so he think.

On the other hand, the classmate didn't want to return because they think that they think should reflect on how weak they are or something noble like Kouki thought.

They're traumatized. They don't want to die. Just because Kouki and his team still wish to overcome their fear doens't mean that the rest of his friend can do so.

Failed to understand how his friend feel and twisted everything he see to fit his view. Kouki is unable to completely solve the situation.

Shizuku knows this. That's why she choose to help counseling her classmate before another fight broke out.

"Calm down, everyone. Jugo did not intend to offend you guys and I don't blame anyone for being upset. But don't you think this is too much. Just because you think someone condemn you from being weak doens't mean you can just go out and punch each other in the face.

Let it go. For now, we should unite ourselves and think of what we should do in the future together."

Shizuku, with only 1 statement, has cease the riot by herself.

All students hung their head down. Her words is strong enough to make the students feel guilty for what they did.

Being the person who starts it all. Jugo bow his head down and said...

"I'm sorry for causing a misunderstanding. If only I think things through and don't get caught up by my emotion, this wouldn't happen. I'm so sorry."

Upon hearing his apology, everyone also apologize back for giving him trouble.

Things start to dissolve as student reluctantly return to their room.

However, before everything the students seperates completely. One particular boy arrives at the scene.

Seeing how messy and bloody the floor he gulp and accidentally slid on the floor.

When everyone notice this person, their blood become boiling again. Their face turn from being relieved into anger and disdain as they spotted the boy sitting down on the floor trying to get back up.

It was Hiyama.

"Ouch... What's going on here? Why did everyone coming out of the room all of the sudden? And...is that a blood? Did someone die!?"

Being a scaredy cat as he is, a scene of blood frightened him.

Unfortunately, he arrives at the very worse time possible.

It's like a pepper to the injury. The boy who almost lead them to their death is now in front of them.

"Hiyama...What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You god damn murderer. It was because of your carelessness that almost got us killed!? How dare you showing your face here?"

"My boyfriend got his head injury was because of you! He had to sleep for a whole day to recover, you know that!"

!

!

More and more scorn are thrown at Hiyama. Some even threatened to launch a spell on him.

By unfortunate luck, upon waking up and getiing ready to leave his room, he heard the sound of a fight and a bright light.

When he arrive at the source, this is what he being greeted with.

Hiyama did not expect to see this, he was panicked.

Still tired from his sleep, he desperately trying to argue back.

"A-Ah..Friends? Wait. Wait! It was an accident! I did not expect it to turns out like that. Please... I-I'm sorry okay! I wasn't trying to- "

"SHUT UP! Your excuses is not enough for this! Kaori-chan is now in the infirmary and she is not waking up since then. How are you gonna take responsibilty for that?"

"I-I plan to visit her when Kao- I MEAN Shirasaki wakes up. I'm genuinely sorry for my mistake. Please forgive me!"

**[ How did I end up with this shit! I have to get away somehow.]**

The more he tried to escape, the more he is being push into the corner. No matter where he looks he only a horde of vengeful soul wanting to tear his body apart.

But before things get even more messy, our glorious protagonist, Kouki, once again throw himself in the fray.

"Everyone. Please, didn't you guys just manage to calm down a while ago. For now, let's it at that. I don't want to see more of my friend hurting each other. So everyone. Let's-"

PANG!*

Someone throw a vase at him. Kouki puts a hand on his cheeks where a vase hit him. Then he turn toward the crowd...to see a boy standing up.

He point at Kouki and glares at him.

"Are you an idiot, hero! That bastard over there almost cost us our life. Yet, you choose to save him! Is your mind okay?"

"K-Kondou...You.."

"Hiyama... You brought this toward yourself. You almost send us four to our death and you still calmly call us a friend?

You kidding me! All of us still not forgive you for what happen down there. You don't even feel sorry for triggered that trap. You think so, guys?! Don't you think we should give this idiot a lesson?"

The boy, whom Hiyama recognise as Kondou, pick up his spear from the back and threaten to stab both of them.

Hiyama can not believe what he see.

One of his gang member decide to stand against him. Worst, his word and action inspire the rest of the class to stand up and turn their weapon toward him.

They were so caught up with the idea of 'teaching him' that they forgot that Kouki, the hero and the strongest boy in their class, is standing between them.

Shizuku, who standing outside of the crowd until now try to come up with the solution quickly.

Sadly, things escalate before she could think as...

"Oi, you fuck face! Didn't you hear? Kouki just said that you need to calm down! Can't you just leave it at that and go back to your room. We'll take care of the rest. So disperse yourself and move on already. Do you want to have a problem with me?"

Ryoutarou decides to help Kouki.

Shizuku become dumbfounded. She thought thing wouldn't become worse, but it is.

Thanks to her become stunned from Ryoutarou's unexpected intervention, she's unable to intercept the carnage that is about to happen.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? All I did was just pointing out the obvious. Hiyama almost lead us to death! Yet, you called me a fuck face. Do you to go all-out!?

"YES I AM! You motherfucker! You dare to criticize my friend. Then, I'll also criticize you back. A fuck face! A fuck face! **A FUCK FACE!**"

Tension increase at the alarming rate. Kouki notice that if both of them don't stop spitting at each other right now, a fight will really continue.

And so, he try to interfere again with a smile...

"Both of you...stop-"

"**SHUT UP!**"

...only to get push out.

"Ryoutarou... I can't do this anymore. Either you would let us stomp that bastard there, or I'll kill you. Your choice.

"Hey, You know what? Why don't you get away from my face and leave this to us instead? That way, your precious face can stay clean like that for the other day."

"You challenge me?"

"Yes! YES I DO!"

Jugo, Endou and Shizuku watch in horror. Their face turn pale at the thought of what would happen next.

Endou, especially. He still had enough conciousness to prepare to draw his knife.

Kouki gather his courage, this is his one last chance prevent a full-scale battle between his friend from happening. He then speak once again.

"Err...Guys. Look, I don't want to stay like this any longer. Why don't we go have a breakfast or something? It's almost 8 AM now. I think the feasting hall might still have some food for us left. What do you say? You would like to go have a breakfast with us, right? Right?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"THAT'S IT. RYOUTAROU! COME AT ME AND DIE!"

bang!* *bang!* *bang!* *bang!*

It took 25 minutes until the battle finally come to an end.

Shizuku and Jugo have tried their best to control the damage from spreading to the other area and risk hurting an innocent bystander.

While Endou run around attempting to disarm as many students as possible. Sadly, his effort was in vain as with his stas were on the same level as his friends, and being a fundamental support class, making it impossible for him to overpower his opponent.

At first, Kouki was also try to persuade his friend to cease their aggresion. But halfway through, with how violent the attack was, he got caught up in the fight and he, too, also join the carnage.

After a while, Captain Meld and his corp finally arrive to solve the conflict.

But even then, it took quite a while and lots of scars and blood to completely immobilize the overpowered teenagers.

Lots of the students have been injured from this fight. Some even got their arms and legs broken. Some even temporary lost their ability to speak or listen due to the effect of spells being used. Those students are hospitalized and would not return to the castle for a few days.

But the most concern matter is Hiyama. Unfortunately for him, Kouki and Ryoutarou cannot protect from all attacks and some of it hit him.

Out of everyone, Hiyama was the one who took most damage from this fight. Currently, he was fainted and are sleeping in the infirmary, under heavy protection from the guards to prevent him from being assault by his classmate again.

Throughout the noon, Endou and Jugo are spending their helping the guard with the repairs operation of their dorm.

While Kouki and his trio escort Captain Meld in his journey to the palace to give report to the king.

* * *

12:30 AM - Throne room.

"...That's really concerning."

"Indeed. This is really a terrible news."

King Eliheid and Pope Ishtar voice their opinion.

Immidiately after receiving his permission to speak with the king, Captain Meld, escorted by Kouki, Shizuku and Ryoutarou, walk into the throne room and give his report.

An air of gloom hung inside the room. Not only did they have to prepare themselves against the demon at the front. Now, they have to watch out for backstabbing from the fellow hero from the back too.

Worse, this incident have cause more than half of the fighting to be out of commission for the few days. As the war draws near like this, they can't effort to let the heroes waste any single day off at the hospital bed. If the heroes party did not become strong enough by the time of the battle, human army might lost the war against the demon.

Meld, too, also understand this. But still, the heroes is still a teenager. They shouldn't be pushing them hard like this.

Shizuku knows what her Captain is thinking. She appriciate his concern for them and internally thank him for it.

Captain Meld then continue the conversation.

"Milord. As you can see, this problem is far bigger than had initially expected. It was clear that those children still cannot get over the death of their classmate and that the suspicion among them are still exist."

"What? Are there someone die among the party!? Oh...you mean that guy. Hachine or something? I forgot his name."

" Yes, milord. I'm talking about him. *sigh* Allow me to continue, your majesty."

"As you wish, Captain."

**[HE DIED JUST A FEW DAYS AGO AND YOU ALREADY FORGOT HIS NAME!?]**

He knows that his king did have some dislike toward Hajime since he couldn't fight. But to think he forgot about his existance entirely irritate the Captain very much.

Meld then continue his report.

"Right now, there are only 26 students remaining who are still in the combat condition. However, only around 11 fighters choose not to lock themselves up like their comrade. Including these 3 heroes here."

_Whoa!!_ _They're really brave!_

_Thank god the hero are still standing!_

_As expected of onee-sama!!_

_Kouki-sama! Keep fighting!_

The nobles and the officers from several branches praise Kouki's group for their bravery to keep fighting for them depite the loss.

But the way some of them phrase it creeps them out. It can't help that, from the students view, it sound like they're cheering for them to die in their place.

It's a very unpleasent feeling. A feeling that any normal teenager, who just living a regular life a few weeks ago, can't understand.

"Right now, we're incapable to proceed with the regular training as some of our personnel, who got wounded after the incursion, are not allow to return back to duty yet,"

Though he forget to mention that most of the students are also not motivate to join either.

"Milord. It was clear that the death of the hero party member really weight down the rest of the group. I suggest that we should act and do something about this before their sanity is completely vanish."

With curiousity, King Eliheid ask...

"And...what do you mean by 'act' What kind of suggestion do you have, my captain?"

"Milord... I suspect that Nagumo Hajime had been murdered by his friend, sir."

"WHAT!?"

!!!

!!!!!

King Eliheid and Pope Ishtar is taken aback from Captain Meld's statement.

Pope Ishtar eyes suddenly turns red and shout back.

"CAPTAIN!! What nonsense are you talking about!? Murder? Are you telling me that the hero party stab each other in the back?"

"Your Majesty. I don't believe that the cause of his death is as innocent as a mere 'stray fireball'. There is the chance that this is an attempt to camouflage the act. To get away with murder."

"And what kind of evidence do you have to claim that this is an attempted murder?

Are you really dare to say that the apostle of our lord, Ehit, who are chosen for their strength and their strong moral, killed one of their own purposefully?!"

Ishtar glares at the captain and he violently argue back.

The pope is at his limit. Captain Meld's theory seems to triggered Ishtar very much.

Ishtar's eyeball turn slightly red and its become as big as a billiard ball.

Shizuku surprised that the pope, who are usually a very calm individual, can become as furious as this.

"Currently, I don't have any evidence to claim such a case. But I do believe that there are much more than we see behind this! It's strange in the first place that a fireball could accurately dropped at where Hajime like that, and fireball are one of the easiest magic to control. Is it possible that such an easy spell can become out of control in such nature!?"

Captain Meld passionately explaining his reason.

He had to. If he want to uncover the truth behind Hajime's case, he must give his king a reason to believe that there is a possibility.

Sadly, the king did not share the enthusiasm.

"Enough of this, Captain. Our people are in despair from the incident and you come up with this!

Moreover, you claim that the hero, our lord's chosen, are the one responsible for his death WITH NO EVIDENCE!! Why should I go along with your theory?"

"But... Your Majesty! This is for the sake of the student! Right now, they locked themselves in their dorm because they think that they are the one controling that fireball. They fear that they would become a murderer if its proven that the fireball belong to one of them."

He pause to catch a breath. Then continue.

"If the murderer is hiding among them, then it is our duty to find them and bring him to justice! That way, the students would become innocent and allow them to return to the fight. We have to interrogate all students involve if we want to find out who is the murderer!

"But what you are attempt to do is putting a blame of that guy's death on the entire party!! You plan to interrogate the rest of the group when we don't even know if this is a murder case or not.

Worse, if this is turns out to be an accident, you would scarred the party forever! How are you gonna take responsible for that!!

"That's the more reason we had to uncover the truth!! Should this is an accident. We must find the person who cast that fireball and give him a counsel he needs as soon as we can! We must hurry t-"

THUD*

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence, once again, bestowed upon the room.

Eliheid hit his chair's arm to silence the entire room.

After looking around the room for a while, the king finally speaks again.

"Captain, I am very disappointed. For someone who serve this country for very long like you, you choose your own ridiculous theory over the concern for your people!!"

The Captain lost his mind for a moment.

**[No. Please don't tell me, your majesty!!]**

He is denied.

**(World in Conflict - Regarding Sawyer)**

"B-B-But... Your maj-"

"Captain. I also agree with his majesty here.

Ishtar has joined the server.

"Your plan of action regarding this matter is something that the holy church cannot overlook. You had accused the apostle of our holy lord of such a heinous crime of murder. An apostles whom we, the holy church, holds in high regard. Such a heresy act like this is something that I cannot forgive so easily."

In just 10 seconds. Captain Meld had changed from an honorable captain into a suspected heretic.

Worse...

"Meld Loggins... I can't believe that just because of one casualty, it had change you this much. Seeing that at least you agree to stop, I'll let this one go.

But from now until there's a new changing order, you are now banned from interacting with any of the students. Take effects immediately. DISMISSED!!

" But milord! You can't do this!! If we don't find the culprit, this issue will never be solve!"

Don't want to give up a chance to find the truth, Captain Meld protest, while still lower himself down in front of Eliheid.

"I think I already said it. You are dismissed. Or do you want to add 'disobeying the authority' to your charge? Now go!!"

"A-As you wish, milord..."

He failed. He failed again.

Not only did he failed his promise to save Hajime. He also failed to reveal the truth for him too.

Captain Meld stands up, bow 1 time to his king and pope, and walk to the exit.

However, before he leaves, Eliheid call out to the trio.

"Oh, Yuusha-sama. For the sake of your friend's mind. Please, don't mention anything you heard in this room. My apologies for letting seeing such a conversation."

Kouki and his friends nod back and leaves the room with their captain.

**(song end.)**

They walk around together for a while until they quietly part way.

Then everyone slowly walk back to the canteen for their uneaten lunch.

Surprisingly, during the walk, Kouki slips his thought out and Shizuki heard it clearly.

"How dare he blame our friends like that. What is he thinking?"

"Kouki!"

"Don't you think, Shizuku? We all saw what happened. It was the Behemoth that killed him, not them!! He's even there with us!"

Kouki's word is quite outrageous. He is actually agreew with what the king had said. It also look like that Kouki still believes that it was 'solely' the Behemoth's fault that Hajime died.

His bias view of justice blind him from the truth. The truth that Hajime might be killed by his comrade.

But, once again, Kouki reinterpret everything to his worldview. Which also include the fact that, for him, all of his classmate are innocent and Captain Meld is the one at fault.

Shizuku know very well how Kouki thought, so she fight back with her own words.

"Kouki. Meld-san just want to reassure us. He didn't try to antagonize us. Calm down, Kouki."

Kouki close his mouth. Shizuku's word manage to calm him down.

That and the fact that they're still fatigue from stopping the fight earlier.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Shizuku."

While he did say that, his face tell her that he is still holding grudge against Captain Meld.

But, for now. She thinks it is better if they just leave it at that.

* * *

18:00 PM - Minister Building

The dusk is approaching. The red sun can be seen on the sky, dyeing it with crimson light.

It's calm and soothing, with a cool wind flows around to warm ones mind.

Calmly eating her sandwich on the bench. Shizuku take her time to find peace for herself.

This morning was quite hectic. Not only did her classmates become hospitalized, but their captain is also banned from talking with them.

She gaze around a small flower garden besides her.

There are dark violet purple being planted there.

She finds it interesting and keep staring at it for a while. These flowers were quite alien to her. She never seen such flower before. She also quite curious how these flower looks so alluring.

She was so enchanted by a flowers that when regain her sense, her nose is touching a petal already.

Embarrased by her action, she grab her gear and move on toward the building.

She was asked by Princess Liliana to receive some report from the prime minister for her.

Since she had nothing to do and Liliana was her friend, she decides to do it for her to kill some time off.

It also serve as an exercise since it was very far betwern where she and Liliana met and the minister building.

The prime minister's room is on the 2nd floor of the building.

Shizuku slowly climbs up the staircase while admiring the architecture of the building along the way.

Its resemble those noble's building from the 18th century europe. With a small chandalier hanging above and a portraits of important people in the Heiligh Kingdom on the wall.

Continue onward to the room. Shizuku keep looking for the sign on the door that read 'Prime Minister's room' to grab her report and leave.

After a while, she found it. Though she felt dumb for not notice this big, red door

at the end of the hallway earlier.

She grabs a handle and prepare to pull it.

But then she heard a laughter coming out from the room.

It seems there are 2 people inside the room with the Prime Minister.

At first, she don't to pay any mind to it. But when she hear what they're saying.

They're badmouthing her friend. Specifically, Hajime.

"Hahahaha...Seriously. You need to see their face when I told them that the hero's party member had died. They look like a ghost that didn't eat anything for months!

They're so pale that I forgot that they're human for a second there."

"Really! Then, how did they look like when you tell them the truth."

"Yeah. This is the best part. When I told them who is the decease. They totally laugh and starting ordering a pack of beer to their table! "It was a joke, guys! How can someone from an invincible party died. That thing is a trash." I said. And then they keep drinking for the entire night. Unbelievable, those men."

"Hahahaha...Yeah. That was totally a joke. I still find it funny how the church made it a big issue. Come on, the hero did not die. Only trash did!

"Then, you two should hear this. I was appointed to meet Clemson-dono the other day. He was the commander of the 8th knight corp.

Do you know what he said? 'That dog is finally gone! This is a day to be remembered in the history of the country!'

You hear that! Even the knight commander dislike him. How will he be able to save our kingdom! What a dog that shit is."

"It is as you say, Mr.Prime Minister. Thank god it was that incompetent that died. If it was the hero himself, what would be of our life? I don't want to be left to rot in some low-class demon prison. Those are more fitting for those demi-human than me!"

"The god is on our side indeed. It must be a mistake that the useless was summoned along with the honorable heroes. With that thing gone. The future of this nation become brighter!! Those demon's days are numbered. We will be victorious!!"

Shizuku trembling from what she heard. Her nail is bleeding. She clenched her fist very hard that the sound of her bone cracking can be heard.

The snide coming out from these nobles enraged her. Sure, he is indeed the weakest of her class. But he is also the most courageous out of all of them too.

He is the one that saved her friend from dying in that dungeon and allow th to return back here.

Yet, these bastard still keep talking ill of him. What did he do to deserve this? Did he rape their daughter or kill their puppy?

What's wrong with being the weakest?

Shizuku bite her lips and reign her anger in, calm her mind with serene heart..

THUD*

...and kicked thr door.

While she may be a very calm person, she also has a limit. She would not allow anyone to belittle her friend like this.

Unfortunately, these people are all high-profile people in the government. She don't want to injure, or kill, Liliana's official and cause her trouble.

Especially, since she was here on her behalf

The nobles briefly feel disturbed at someone kicking the door and interrupted them.

But when they see who it was. They stiffened. The person is one of the most prominent member of the party after all.

Shizuku calmly walk to the prime minister.

Her bang cover her eyes but her aura tell them to not do anything to upset her.

She stops in front of the PM and coldly tell him her reason for visiting this place.

"I'm here to collect the report for the princess. Can you tell me where it is?"

"I-I-It's there...Yuusha-sama. On the table with the red envelope."

"Thank you, prime minister. I hope you have a good day."

As she said that. She look into the eyes of the PM. Her eyes are dark and shown no sign of any emotion.

The PM take a step back and quickly avert his gaze. Shizuku's eyes are so dark that she resembles a banshee.

Combine that with how she coldly walk around the room. One could say that she is the actual thing.

Shizuku was about to leave the room when she turns her head back to the nobles. Tilting her neck a little.

"Oh...Also I heard that people who like to criticize the other from the back are really disgusting. It was quite true, don't you think. Cause I think I felt like I want to throw out in here. I hope next time we meet in this room. I hope I don't hear any of you talking about my friend in such manner."

"...or else."

BANG*

With that said, she leave the room and close the door with violent force.

She is pissed. She never felt this angry before.

However, she don't mind. They brought this upon themselves.

Now that she gotten heat up. She wish she could find someplace to calm herself.

So she starting running down the hallway and quickly rush toward Liliana's room.

* * *

\--To be continue


	5. Chapter 3B and the final annoucement

\-- "What a terrible act!! I can't believe these words could come out of my subject."

Once Shizuku made her way back to her room. She starts to rant about the noble's rude behavior toward Hajime.

At first, Liliana thought it was just another normal case of people belittle Hajime for his weakness. Something that had happened regularly in the past few weeks before.

However, once she knows how they directly called him a "dog" and how his death made her country's future brighter, she becomes tremble with rage.

Though they did not have that many chances to talk with each other, Liliana still consider Hajime a very good friend of hers.

Shizuku then respond. "I know that nobody likes him that much, but this is starting to get out of hand. Not to mention that the regular folks also think of him like that."

"I don't even want to think how Kaori would feel when she learns about all of this. I do not wish for my friend to feel more miserable from hearing those people badmouthing her love."

"Anyway Liliana, what is inside the envelope? Is it something confidential that even I can't know about?"

"Ohh...It's not, Shizuku. It is a report regarding a logistic for our army. You see, within a few weeks, it will be the first harvesting season of the year. Both the military and the civilians need to make sure that they have enough food to support themselves."

"So what is written inside? Is it about how many foods you need or how many personnel that need to be fed?"

"Yes. Something like that."

Liliana then shows the contents inside the envelope to Shizuku.

Inside is a single paper that contains the information on the amount of meat and grain that have been harvested and the required amount of food they need.

The number of food written on the paper takes her by surprise. 30 tonnes! 30 tonnes of food is needed to feed the army properly. Not to mention that this is just an estimated amount from the high command. It is possible that the actual number might be higher.

"That's a very large amount of food! I once heard in a movie that the army is marching on a stomach, but this is too much!

"Movie?"

Since there is no movie in Tortus. She became confused when she heard such word.

[Oh right! I forgot about that.]

"Ahem! I mean books. Yeah...books It was written in a book back in my world."

"Oh...Okay, I get it."

"Back to the topic. Do you need that much food for the war? I thought that we already have plenty of food to feed ourselves."

Liliane then answer. "In the war, there is a chance the enemy might destroy our food supply and cut off the transportation route to send an additional supply to help the frontline.

Thus, we must make sure that each army division and battalion have enough food to feed themselves before going off to the battle. Not to mention that in order to carry that food to the frontline, we also need a large number of horses and magician, who also need to be fed before doing that duty."

"Ah, I see."

"Also, we need to keep an eye out on the civilian to. While they might not be able to help us at the front, they can still help us regarding patrol, harvesting food, repairing and building weapons for our soldier. Because of that, we have to make sure that they're being fed properly."

"That seems like a very hard thing to do for you huh, Lily"

"It is, indeed"

Shizuku then walks closer to the princess and pat her head gently. Liliana tries to put Shizuku's hand off her head. But Shizuku's word comfort her enough to stop.

"You must be very tired huh, Lily. Don't worry. If there is anything we can help you with. You can ask me or my friend anytime. You are not alone, Lily."

Being as manly samurai as ever. She told her friend to not worry about anything.

Liliana, whose face is as red as a tomato at this point, leisurely thank Shizuku for her word.

"Thank you, Shizuku. I'll tell you when I need something. It's very late now. Please, have a rest. We'll meet again tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya."

Shizuku then walks toward the door. But before she leaves completely, Liliana calls her back. It looks like she wants to give her something.

"Shizuku, I just got these herbs from the hospital. When Kaori wakes up, mix it with warm water and give it to Kaori. It can help with the fatigue from sleeping for 3 days straight."

"Thanks, Lily."

Once she receives it, Shizuku then walking back to her room. On her way, she meets the doctor who is in charge of looking after Kaori. She then told her about the herbs and tell her to keep it for Kaori.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally made it back to her room.

* * *

Guys, I'm really sorry for the dissapointment in the release time of this fan-fic. But because of the situaion regarding Covid-19 in the past few month, I have no choice but to announce that this fan-fiction is cancelled.

Currently, I am being quarantine in a hospital and are not allowed to touch any of my equipment. Including my computer (I used the computer in the hospital to write this, with my gloves on).

The reason I am being quarantine in a hospital was because all of my family (mom,dad my sister) have all been infected and I am the only one from the house who are not contract with the disease.

This project was suppose to be very big with at least 35 chapters of humor and funny stories. But because of the event in the 3 months since the outbreak, I have lost my passion and willpower to continue writing this.

I'm really sorry. Maybe when Covid-19 is finally cured, I might return to continue this or writing new stories.

But for now, stay safe everyone. I hope your family is well and healthy.


End file.
